Wildest Dreams
by magicweretiger1202
Summary: Never in their wildest dreams did the guys think they could have a 'normal' life, but reports of them as odd creatures in the sewers helped a man track them and he claims he can help them to have somewhat normal lives. Giving them a chance to go to high school, the guys makes new friends. Especially Raph, who seems to be falling for a girl, but can it really be?


**My first Tmnt fanfiction so enjoy! Rate and review please. **

**Raph P.O.V.**

It was like any other day. Donnie was in the lab, Leo was training, Mikey was playing video games and I was using the punching bag. Then a siren went off, signaling a breach. We all ran to the lab to see what was going on.

"What is it, Don?" ask Leo.

"Um.. i'm not exactly sure. I don't see anything on the monitors." he said looking at all the computer screens with his brows furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand. We should see who-" Donnie's cut off by the sound of...knocking? Someone's knocking? At our door? That they shouldn't even be able to see? What the hell?

We all peer out the lab. "Should we get get?" ask Mikey.

"I guess so." said Leo. We all go to the door,weapons drawn, and Leo opens the door. Standing outside is...some guy. He seems to be in his thirties, short blonde hair and I guess attractive looking. I wouldn't about that part, seeing that i'm not gay, but i guess he's good looking. He had a calm, inteligent feel to him, a lot like Don.

"Hello," he said, holding out his hand, "I hope I haven't disturbed or um.. upset you too much with my arrival. My name is Conrad Lonan."

"Uh, hello. I'm Leonardo." He takes his hand. Conrad nods with a kind smile. "Hello Leonardo."

"Excuse me," Donnie interupts, "but um..."

I interupt Donnie. "Who the hell are you and what are you doin' here? How did ya find us?"

The man smiles. "I read of odd creatures in the sewer in the newspaper so my curiosity forced me to come. And your name?"

"Raph"

He nods again and looks to my brothers.

"I'm Donnie and that's Mikey, but um... why are you here and aren't you a little... freaked out by us?"

"Not at all. At most I am... unsure if my being here will cause you attack and kick me out, but that's completely understandable. I'm here to give you all the offer of a lifetime and to maybe give you a chance to see your dreams within your reach."

Okay, this guy is nuts. Our dreams within our reach? What dreams?

"Let me explain a little more. May I ask how old you all are?"

"Sixteen. We're all sixteen." sain Donnie.

"Perfect." Conrad smiled. "Just perfect for highschool."

"Highschool?!" we all shout.

"Us? In school? With humans? Are you mental or just blind?!" I shout. I mean come on! Really?

"Sorry, ahead of myself. I am not what you might say is normal. I'm not exactly human. Let's just say that I have a... more advanced feel with technology than most people so with that i developed a special device that can um... cloak your natural appearence."

We all just stood there for a minute. Does he mean he can make us human? Or at least look human?

"So we would like be human?" Mikey said for us.

"Kind of," Conrad replied "it'll make you look and feel human, but it's temporary. It wouldn't last forever and it would need to be charged and to get breaks, but would work long enough for things like school, since you're all at that age were one would normally go."

"How long exactly?" Leo asked.

"About twelve hours. Half the day exactly. There's a timer on the device itself too so you won't forget." Conrad smiled, seeming pleased with his work.

We all just stood there, not sure what to do or say. Was this guy for real? Could we really be normal? Or at least close to it? I look at my brothers. They seem just as confused and somewhat hopeful as I am.

"You don't have to decide now." Conrad said into the silence. "Just think about it. Speak with your father" how does he know 'bout Splinter? "and how about I come back in twenty four hours for your answers. You don't all have to do it. If some want to try it first and then tell the others about it then that's just fine. Is that alright with you all?"

We all looked a eachother, then Leo said "Alright." Then Conrad left us alone for our thoughts of the fears, uncertainties and excitement of what may be.

**Sorry sbout putting up the wrong thing before. This is the real one. I wasn't done with it and I wanted to put the story so I used the first thing I already had on. Sorry! Hope you enjoy. :)**


End file.
